


Beach(House), Love, And S'mores

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden & Ethan (Teen Wolf) are Part of the Pack, Alive Aiden, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Beach House, Beach Sex, Bed Sex, Blow Job, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Campfires, Canon Rewrite, Claiming Bites, Come Swallowing, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fang Play, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Freedom, Gay Sex, Happy, Happy Ending, Hybrid - Freeform, Joking Around, Kanima-Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Kissing, Laughter, Love, M/M, Making Love, Mates, Motorcycles, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rewrite, Romance, Rough Sex, S'mores, Sex, Teasing, Teen Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Aiden, Lydia, Ethan, and Jackson go to the beach house Jackson's parents own to just get away for a little. Takes place after the lunar eclipse but before part two of season 3 happened.
Relationships: Aiden & Ethan (Teen Wolf), Aiden & Jackson Whittemore, Aiden/Lydia Martin, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin & Jackson Whittemore
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beaconhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beaconhell/gifts).

> I Own Nothing  
AN: This is an idea I came up with while trying to think of something with smut to write for Beaconhell.

Lydia hadn't been sure what she'd been thinking, but she'd agreed with Aiden's plan. It wasn't a bad plan at all and it had gotten her away from Beacon Hills for a while. At the moment she was sitting on the back of Aiden's motorcycle holding onto him. She could feel the slight breezing hitting against her skin, but her face was covered up with the helmet he'd bought her. Aiden had said they needed to have some fun and she'd nodded. She wouldn't change her agreement for a second even if she was a little bit nervous at the speed he was going. She loved him and she'd finally had the courage to tell him that. She had told him until he was ready he didn't have to say it back. She knew he loved her just by the things he did. 

She turned her head to the side for a moment looking at the twin bike that was keeping up. Ethan was driving it and Jackson was on the back of it. She still hadn't seen it coming when they'd found out that Ethan had been going out with Jackson in secret. Danny had been playing the good friend and decoy. He'd been helping Jackson and Ethan sneak around the entire last month. She had been surprised when she'd woken up going to the bathroom the morning before finding Ethan and Jackson having sex in the shower. 

She had thought her mom had been in there since she'd needed to leave. Instead it was the two werewolves going at it, what had been more of a shock was Aiden hadn't known either. Ethan had been that good at tricking his twin for once on who he was sleeping with. Aiden had only looked at his brother for a moment then at Jackson when Ethan had told him. Aiden had then shrugged asking her if she wanted to go back to bed for some morning sex. The only other thing she had gotten out of Aiden about the fact Jackson was with Ethan was as long as he's happy. 

She smiled though under her helmet because they were all happy. She wasn't sure if the other three had realized it yet, but she had. They had a week off from school for break which was being spent away from Beacon Hills. She held onto Aiden tighter as they took a few curves heading towards the exit. She had agreed with Aiden's plan to get away, she just didn't know where he was taken them. She wasn't a werewolf, but she did love the scent that she could smell under the helmet that was coming off the coast. They'd been driving all morning since the sun had come up. Ethan keeping his bike up with them as if he was competletly in sync with Aiden's driving. 

~EJ LA AL JE~

Jackson was glad that he could finally be with Ethan in the open not having to worry about the packs. He wasn't scared of much of anything he'd told Ethan, but he had been worried that it would be found out. He had been shocked when Danny had said he'd play the cover. He hadn't even known Danny knew about the supernatural, but he had. He'd seen how good Ethan and he were together and knew how much he'd wanted it. He hadn't known at first that he had wanted something so much as to be with Ethan. He had always said he was everyones type, but that night when he'd met Ethan it had clicked. 

Weeks of sneaking around and making sure he never smelt like Ethan when he showed up at school. He had refused to play into the alpha pack's games even if he was supposed to have taken a side. The only side he'd wanted to be on was Ethan's and he hadn't been sure if his brother would kill him if he knew or not. Ethan had said Aiden wouldn't do it even though he'd heard Aiden in the hall when he'd thought Ethan was with Danny. Ethan had promised him that he would find a way to make Aiden understand.

The moon itself had done that for them and he'd almost lost Ethan that night. Then again it might have been the fact Aiden had fallen in love with Lydia that helped the most. Three nights ago he'd thought he had lost Ethan because of what Jennifer Blake had done. She'd snapped his alpha neck not caring that Ethan had been changing. He had wanted to say something then as to why he'd been at the clinic when Lydia got there with them. She'd asked him why after they knew they were going to be okay. 

He hadn't been able to give her an answer, but he had yesterday. Ethan had finally been recovered from what had happened and they'd been having sex in the shower. He hadn't expected Lydia to walk in the bathroom, but he hadn't known that Ethan forgot to lock the door. Lydia had been letting them stay there and he'd shown up after Aiden and she had gone to bed the night before. It had about killed him seeing Ethan as hurt as he had been. He'd wanted to kiss him when he'd woken up, but he hadn't been sure what might happen or about the pack. Scott had called him after that needing his help to get the rest of the pack out from under a former tree.

Jackson used his werewolf/kanima scenses to breathe in Ethan's scent loving how he smelt like the woods. Of course they had stopped an hour before to have lunch, but they hadn't really been hungry. They'd ended up going into the woods having sex while Aiden and Lydia had gotten food. He needed to know that Ethan was alive more now than before. It was one of the reasons he'd put it in Ethan's mind about getting away. Ethan had told Aiden who'd told Lydia they were leaving town. He had thought they were going to take Lydia's car, but when he'd walked out the door Ethan had been sitting on the motorcycle. He hadn't even said a word just taken the helmet after kissing Ethan before he got on the back of the bike. They had stopped off at Lydia's to get Aiden and her. He'd also been glad that Lydia had thought of the storage container. He'd made sure that Ethan strapped it on before they'd left Lydia's since they were taking the motorcycles.

He knew it had only been maybe an hour since they'd stopped, but he wouldn't mind pulling over again for Ethan to fuck him. His cock was hard and his ass was aching for Ethan to plow into him again. Waking up with Ethan holding onto him knowing they didn't have to sneak around anymore was a wonderful feeling in the mornings. He actually got to fall asleep and wake up with Ethan now. They had only gotten into one arguement while they'd been going out that almost broke them up. It had been when Danny had gotten sick. The three of them had been hanging out and Danny had started having problems breathing. 

He might have gotten it into his head for a day or so until Danny brought him to his senses that it was Ethan's fault. He'd realized once Danny set his brain right that Ethan had saved his best friend from dying. It was about the time that Ethan had really started helping out his pack instead of the other alphas or Aiden. He'd known Ethan would never fully turn away from Aiden, but he had helped. 

~EJ LA AL JE~

It was another hour before they made it to the beach house that Jackson's parents had. It should have been two, but with two speed demon werewolves driving the bikes it was an hour. Lydia got off once the bike was stopped pulling her helmet off. She had been to the beach house plenty of times with Jackson. It was different this time though since she was here with Aiden. It only took a moment to feel his arms wrapping around her.

"Want to go inside and put the bag up, go for a walk?" Aiden asked looking down towards the beach. He kept his arms around Lydia just lose enough that it wouldn't hurt her, but tight enough he knew she was there. "Those two are going probably fuck all over the place." He said kissing her neck after a moment. 

"If they even think about touching the bedroom that I like I will not hesitate to put them both in a time out." Lydia said letting out a moan when Aiden's lips moved down against the spot on her neck that was sensitive. Every time he kissed her there it got her wanting him to do more than kiss her. 

"I think you two will be in that time out before we will." Jackson said before he took hold of Ethan's wrist pulling him towards the house. "I won't touch the room I know you want or the kitchen. Everything else is fair game." He added. 

"Let's go for that walk now because I know that even if I love my brother dearly. I do not want to see him bending Jackson over the couch or any other surface just yet." Aiden said knowing how the two were. He couldn't believe that he thought Danny was the one getting fucked that much by his brother. He was also shocked at how good Ethan had been at keeping it a secret.

"Come on." Lydia said with a laugh taking hold of Aiden's hand going down towards the beach. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Ethan have sex in the bed at the beach house. Pure smut :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> Took a while to come up with the name for this story. I just couldn't think of anything good so hope this one worked.

Jackson led the way to the bedroom when they got in the house. He might have let the other two think he wanted to fuck all over the house, but he didn't. They had spent plenty of time having sex in other places besides the bed. He had never been able to go over to Ethan's room in the penthouse since he could have been killed if they knew. Ethan had usually met him somewhere back in the woods where they'd had sex. He was tired of the woods even if he'd been happy about it earlier. Ethan had always brought a blanket with him, but he still wanted a bed like the last few days besides lunch. 

He didn't waste time getting his clothes off and when he finished he found Ethan already reclining on the bed naked. His arm was behind his head looking like a little devil his leaking cock lying against his toned stomach. He didn't know how he got lucky to find someone like Ethan. Ethan knew how to deal with his crap on the rare moments he might let his old self come back out. He didn't put him down or walk away either, it was like he calmed him down. The only time he hadn't was when he'd realized how much he'd really fallen for Ethan, which Danny had fixed his head on that. 

"You look so hot right now." Jackson said looking Ethan's body over before he got on the bed crawling up it towards him. 

"You don't look so bad yourself." Ethan said back letting his eyes wonder over Jackson's body. 

He'd hated lying to Aiden like he had, but he wouldn't change keeping Jackson his secret for anything. It had kept him safe even if he'd worried by putting Danny in the cross fires. He had felt guilty when Danny got sick because they were sneaking around letting Jackson be with him. He'd almost called it off even though he'd fallen for Jackson; even his wolf had been sedated when he got to be with Jackson. Danny was the reason he'd still gotten Jackson after Jackson had told him they were done. He'd been miserable for days until Danny had given him the note in the classroom. Aiden had always thought the notes where between Danny and him, but they hadn't been. Jackson had been between them, Danny had just put blank paper on his desk while Jackson had the real one. 

Ethan watched Jackson crawling up the bed before he got to his waist. Their eyes met before Jackson took hold of his cock swallowing the head into his mouth only. He had known that Jackson wasn't honest with his self when he'd seen him. However now after all they had done Jackson was a fucking god at not just sucking his cock, but sex it self. He'd been more than happy to teach Jackson what he'd wanted to know. 

Ethan moaned forgetting about the past as Jackson swallowed more of his cock until it hit the back of his throat. He arched up trying not to fuck Jackson's mouth, but he was already close to cumming. Having Jackson holding onto him while they'd been driving had made him hard again. The quick fuck in the woods hadn't even come close to taming his need to be close to Jackson. 

~EJ LA AL JE~

Jackson moved his fingers into his mouth along side the head of Ethan's cock slicking his fingers up as well. He had Ethan on the edge after only a few sucks, but he knew that he could get Ethan from zero to cumming in only a few seconds if he did what he was about to. He moved his fingers back before slipping his middle one against Ethan's hole. He let it circle for a moment hearing Ethan let out a strangled moan. He knew what his boyfriend wanted, the morning Lydia had caught them he'd finally gotten to top Ethan after breakfast. 

He hadn't expected Ethan to let him, but when he'd asked him to he hadn't passed it up. He'd eaten Ethan's ass plenty of times, he just hadn't been allowed to fuck him. He still hadn't fucked him that morning, he'd gone slow not wanting to hurt his boyfriend. He'd done this many times as well wanting Ethan to enjoy it. He looked up watching Ethan who was trying to watch him, but he knew he was going to cum any moment and fall back. 

"Jacks, fuck, need you." Ethan said barely keeping his self up right on his arms. 

Jackson hummed his agreement at what Ethan was asking him. He swirled his tongue around the head of Ethan's cock after a moment. He let the tip dart against the slit that was there at the same moment he pushed his finger into Ethan's hole. He moaned feeling the cum hitting the roof of his mouth. He took Ethan all the way down as he let his finger bottom out getting Ethan to shout his name filling his mouth with his cum. 

Ethan moaned as Jackson continued drinking him down until there was nothing left coming out of his cock. He hoped that he wasn't too loud in case there were people down at the beach besides Aiden and Lydia. He'd always had to bite into his arm to keep from howling when he'd been with Jackson in the woods. The last time they'd had sex there he hadn't been able to hold back though. He'd bitten into Jackson's neck not meaning to, but afterwards he hadn't cared that he'd marked Jackson. He'd known he'd do anything to keep Jackson safe and be with him; he'd fallen in love with him. He now had a matching mark thanks to Jackson the morning before when he'd let him finally have his ass too. He'd already thought about leaving his former pack, he just hadn't known how to get Aiden to go with him. He got his chance from what had gone down and he wasn't looking back.

~EJ LA AL JE~

Jackson waited until Ethan had come back down from his high for the most part before he started moving his finger. He pulled it back and forth for or twisted it around making sure he gave Ethan what he wanted. After a few minutes he swiped the little bit of cum he hadn't been able to swallow using it on a second finger. He pushed them both in moving up so he was eye level kissing Ethan. He used his free arm to balance his self as he kept his fingers moving into Ethan. He'd thought he was going bottom again, but he really wanted to slide back into Ethan. 

Ethan held onto Jackson moving his hands over his body as they continued to kiss. It wasn't like he'd never used his fingers to fuck his own self, but it felt different when Jackson was the one doing it. He didn't pull back until he was in need of air turning his head as Jackson found his way to his neck. Ethan felt his eyes shift as Jackson's fangs moved against his neck the same spot that their mark was at. 

"Jacks," Ethan gasped before Jackson sank his fangs into his neck as he added a third finger into his ass. 

He didn't think it was possible, but he let out a shout as his cock sprayed cum out between them both. Jackson's fingers drilling into him in a faster pace as spots danced in his vision. Jackson had forced him into another orgasm just from biting him. He hadn't felt it before, but he defiantly wasn't going to turn down a repeat. Jackson nailed his prostate with each move he made into his tight channel with his fingers. He was defiantly ready for Jackson to be inside of him even if he wasn't sure he could cum again so quick. Then again, he could feel his cock still hard between their bodies. He had plenty of stanima as a werewolf, he just hadn't tested it out before. 

Jackson let his fingers pull free of Ethan letting his tongue swipe over some of the cum that was against Ethan's body. He hadn't thought he'd get him to cum like he had, but he couldn't help how proud he was of his self. Ethan looked good with cum covering his torso in his opinion. He was going to look even better having his cock buried in his ass. It turned him on knowing that he made him feel good. He found the lube in the bag he'd brought in with them before getting back on the bed. He added a generous amount to his cock slicking it up before doing the same to his fingers. He didn't want it to hurt so he loosened Ethan up a little more until he was good and slick. 

~EJ LA AL JE~

Ethan felt Jackson's cock against his opening after Jackson moved his legs so they were over his shoulders. The first time he'd let Jackson take him he'd been facing away, but this time he was looking back at him. He didn't need just the marks on their necks to know they loved each other. He knew it just by being this close to Jackson, letting him do the one thing he'd swore he'd never let anyone have. People in the past had tried, but no one ever got him like this but Jackson. It wasn't just that either, he knew what he felt for Jackson just by looking at him. Something clicked the second he'd seen Jackson and he couldn't fight it. 

"I love you, in case you didn't know." Ethan said. "If they found out I would have died protecting you before they got near you." He hoped that Jackson had known that, but he had to say it out loud. 

"I do know and I did then. I've been trying to say it for over a week, but I couldn't get the words out until now. I love you, too." Jackson said before he kissed Ethan again.

Ethan moaned into the kiss as Jackson moved into him going part the way giving him a moment before he bottomed out. He kept kissing Jackson until his lungs were burning from lack of air. He let his head fall back looking up at Jackson who started moving. He could tell that Jackson loved him even if he hadn't said it until now. Danny had told him not to count on the words ever leaving Jackson's mouth, but he might have known what their friend hadn't. He moved with Jackson the best he could with his legs up the way they were. 

Jackson kept the pace slow pulling in and out almost at a turtle's speed. He made sure he nailed Ethan's prostate every time too loving the sound that Ethan made when he did. He wanted to give Ethan more than the words or the mark they shared. He didn't care if he hadn't graduated school or thought about his future. The only thing he could see was Ethan with him with both of them happy. He saw the look in Ethan's eyes when he knew he was close to going over again. He brought his hand down stripping it up and down Ethan's cock thrusting into him. 

Ethan pulled Jackson down letting their kiss cover his howl of pleasure as Jackson brought another release from him. Jackson let his own howl out taking hold of both of Ethan's hips thrusting into him with a renewed speed once he found his own orgasm. He knew if they were human he'd break something, but they weren't so he wasn't holding back. Ethan let his legs fall flipping them over moving up and down on Jackson's cock at his full speed needing it. He finally had to break the kiss, but he found Jackson's mark returning the favor from earlier claiming the man he loved. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos. 
> 
> I do have Ethan and Jackson's wedding from my Second Chances together series I need to type up and write. Hope to do that tomorrow or at least by Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden and Lydia take a jet ski out to remote spot that Lydia knows about to be alone. Pure smut :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

Aiden had kept the blanket out of the bag that Lydia had dropped off inside the house. He hadn't been sure how private the beach was, but he didn't want to get sand in certain parts if they got to have fun on the beach. There had however been a few other people there, some parents with children too. It had defiantly made it more complicated to have fun there with Lydia. They had kept walking though ending up at the far end of the beach where a dock was. The dock had a couple of jet skies there, which he found out one belonged to Jackson's parents. They had been up recently and used them, but since Jackson had asked about borrowing the house had left them there for them. They had been locked up, but Lydia had known the combo for the lock. 

They had taken it out storing the blanket in the small compartment to keep it dry. He'd let Lydia drive since she said she knew where they could go to escape. He hadn't minded after she promised she'd never used it herself before for what they wanted to. After he saw where was he knew she defiantly hadn't used it before. It was a small rock formation built up that was hollowed out in the middle. Water couldn't get in unless it was twenty foot waves or rain. There was no way to actually get inside either unless one climbed or had a werewolf for a boyfriend that could jump. He'd let Lydia get on his back before he'd jumped to the top looking inside. It had been beauitful sand below that unless the rain itself got to it, water didn't touch it. The place was untouched by man, which made it a lot better. 

He'd opted for bridal style hold when he'd jumped from the top of the rocks figuring it might be safer. He had landed on his feet kissing Lydia since she hadn't been so sure about the jump. He'd taken her mind off of it by sealing their lips together while she'd held onto him and the blanket. Once he'd set her down he'd spread the blanket out, which was probably larger than a regular blanket since it covered a bigger space. They had just laid there for a little letting the sounds of the water hitting the rocks play like music. The birds were flying over as well squaking before disappearing out of sight. It was actually peaceful, which after the last few years of his life was calming. 

"You're actually not trying to strip me down so we can have sex?" Lydia asked wondering where Aiden's mind had gone.

"Was just thinking how nice it is here." Aiden said before rolling them so Lydia was below him where she had been against his side. He moved his hand over her face cupping it looking into her eyes. "I don't know how you can put up with me or want to be with me, but you still do. I can feel it." It was one of the things he'd been waiting for to happen, but she hadn't cast him aside. 

"You are good, you have good inside of you, Aiden. You didn't back Kali up when she was wanted you to kill me. I know that's what she would have tried doing if Jennifer hadn't crashed through the roof." Lydia said looking into his eyes as he let them shift to their new electric blue. "Those eyes prove that you have good in you because you feel guilty. It's not just if you take an innocent life, you have to feel the guilt that goes along with it." She added bringing him down to her. 

Aiden gave in, he always gave into his Angel, which to him she was. She'd gotten into his heart and soul showing him another way. Ethan had tried for years to make sure he didn't go too far, but Lydia succeded. He put everything he felt into the kiss wanting her to know he loved her. He had taken a stand against Kali to make sure Lydia didn't get hurt because he loved her. He wasn't holding back either giving her what she gave him back. 

~EJ LA AL JE~

Until they were desperate for air they didn't pull back. Once they did Aiden moved his way down her body opening up the shirt, button by button, that was his, she had on. She'd taken it from him before he could put it on that morning. With each button he opened he kissed his way down. He didn't stray from the path that the shirt gave even though from her whimpers he knew she wanted him to. He waited however until he had the shirt undone completely letting her sit up to take it off. He looked at how her hair was fanned out on the blanket. She was his Angel in so many ways, which he told her every day now. 

Aiden reached around behind Lydia undoing her bra with one hand letting it fall away before he tossed it aside too. She was beautiful in his mind and beautiful didn't really even cover how he thought she looked right then. He bent down sucking her nipples first the right then the left until they were harder than they had been. He knew he could get her to cum from just his mouth there on her breasts. He'd done it more than once since they had been together. He kissed the sides of her breasts too before pushing them together burying his face between them running his tongue along the valley. 

Lydia moaned his name out holding Aiden to her as he continued his pleasure on her. She felt his teeth against her right nipple after a moment pulling on it. She arched up wanting farther into his mouth if it was possible. She knew he was trying to get her to cum from just that. She was already soaked from earlier at the lunch. He'd come back from the bathroom before Jackson and Ethan had shown back up and slid his fingers inside of her. She'd been in plain view over everyone to see, but she'd wrapped her arms around him in a hug letting him finger fuck her. She'd cum all over his fingers seeping into her panties, but he hadn't stopped with just that. He'd stroked his fingers against her clit until she'd been biting down on his jacket to stop from screaming his name. Her legs had been beyond shaky at that point, but the rest of her had felt wonderful. 

Now, Aiden was devouring her breasts seeking out another orgasm and her body was close. She cried out feeling her climax over take her feeling as his fangs gently brushed against her nipples. She loved it when he brought them out since there was no risk of turning her. Her entire body was shaking as the fluid rushed from her body showing how much she wanted Aiden. She didn't just want him though, she needed him. 

Aiden smiled smelling her juices flowing from her legs downward. He moved down as well trailing kisses until he reached the top of her pants. He'd bought her a pair of leather pants weeks back when they'd gone out on a date. She'd ridden his bike then and he'd wanted her to feel as sexy as he thought she was. She had put them on that morning before they took off too. It had taken a little more to get his hand into them at the lunch stop, but he'd loved every second of getting her to cum right there. No one had been any wiser about what he'd been doing though and he'd breathed in her scent almost getting off his self. 

He took hold of the leather pants pealing them down her body taking her panties with them. He put them aside before going back to her center pushing her legs up and thrusting his tongue against her clit. He hated waiting and teasing at times and this was one of them. He took hold of the little buddle of nerve with his teeth swiping his tongue over it constantly. The sounds Lydia was making was music to his ears. He had her right on the edge of another orgasm in seconds, but he stopped his self.

~EJ LA AL JE~

Lydia let out a whimper when Aiden backed off, but she turned it into a moan when she saw him stripping his own clothes off. Aiden moved up so he was looking into her eyes lining his self up. He kissed her putting what he felt into it at the same time he slowly slide into her. Half the time they were rushed especially when they'd been at school. He didn't want to rush it right now though. He moved in and out taking his time making sure that he hit against her G-spot every time. 

When they needed air Aiden moved to her neck leaving kisses and gentle nips. Lydia held onto him bringing her legs up wrapping around his waist. She raked her nails down his back getting a growl against her neck and a gentle trace of his fangs along her pulse. She didn't care if he bit into her, but she wasn't sure if he was there yet to make it official. She knew what the marks on Ethan and Jackson's necks meant. She moaned as he started moving a little faster, but nothing of his werewolf speed. He'd bordered on it before and she'd loved every second of it. She whimpered feeling his thumb brush against her clit. 

"Aiden, please so close." Lydia said grabbing onto his ass trying to make him go faster. 

"So impatient, Angel." Aiden replied, but he gave her what she wanted. 

Aiden pulled back before thrusting back inside of Lydia watching her as she met him with each thrust he made. He kept the quicked pace going until she was right there leaning down against her neck. He'd thought about it for over a week, even before they were free of the alpha pack. However, he had waited until now to do it wanting to be free before he made her his officially. Lydia let out a sound that he could swear was close to a howl as he bit into her neck. He knew it wasn't a sound of pain however since he could feel her emotions pouring from her. He only pulled twice before backing off licking the bites he'd made. They healed over since it was a bite from him sealing their bond.

"I love you, Angel." Aiden said against her ear as his cum shot into her. 

He'd triggered her orgasm at the same moment he'd bitten her as well. To him she looked beautiful in the throws of her climax. She really looked like an angel in that moment to him that saved him. He felt her legs fall back on the blanket, but he didn't stop moving. He took hold of her hips being careful, but moving at almost his full speed. Lydia cried out his name her hands tightening on his arms. She felt the head of his cock hitting against the neck of her womb with the renewed effort he had. 

"Love you too, Aid." Lydia replied arching up as another orgams over took both of them. 

Aiden rolled them so she was on top of him keeping a hold on her. He was glad that they didn't have to worry about anyone finding them. He let the pull of sleep take him since they were inside the rock formation. Unless Ethan or Jackson knew where they were they wouldn't find them. He heard her content sigh of pleasure she always let out after she came. He kissed her cheek before closing his eyes. They could take a nap for a litlle while and wake up to either have another round or walk the beach. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two couples have a campfire with S'mores since neither Ethan or Aiden had done it before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

Jackson looked at Ethan who was still sleeping after their second round of sex. He'd let Ethan have him then since he'd been wanting to feel him even after he'd been fucked at the lunch stop. He let his hand cup Ethan's face while his thumb traced over his jaw. He knew that he should wake him up since it was almost dark now. He had gone to the bathroom and gotten back in bed wanting to be close to Ethan. All the time they had to hide they weren't able to share a bed and sleep through the night to wake up together, but twice. 

Both of the times Danny had covered for them and he couldn't have thanked him enough. The cross country trip had been his favorite after the 'them almost all dying' problem that had happened. He still was glad that Stiles, Lydia, and Allison had saved Ethan from using a saw to slice his self open. He had tried finding Ethan, but it had been when he'd gotten his own crazed moment thinking that Danny had been killed and he'd done it. Danny and Ethan had pulled him out of it once Ethan got back thankfully. After that Ethan and he had a good night together. The last few days being able to lay with Ethan was wonderful. 

Jackson smiled when he saw Ethan's eyes open looking at him. "You're cute when you're sleeping. Though I really enjoy when you're awake; I can do this." Jackson said before he leaned over kissing Ethan. 

Ethan returned the kiss rolling them in the process so that Jackson was underneath him. He knew they needed to get up before the day was gone to do something, but he was enjoying the loving too. He kissed along Jackson's neck nipping at the mark there before nipping his ear. He loved the way they were little and cute. To him they fit Jackson perfect, seriously the only thing that was little on him. Jackson let out a moan feeling Ethan's tongue trailing just below his ear.

"You're adorable when you first wake up, that sound is even hotter." Ethan stated looking down at Jackson. "I say we get up and do something for the rest of the day. Tonight I'd like to have one of those S'mores you have always bragged about." He had been wanting to try them for a while. There were also other things he wouldn't mind doing during the week while they were there he hadn't gotten to do before.

"We'll have to wait til tomorrow on more since we kind of had sex and slept most of today." Jackson said moving his hand over Ethan's back nodding towards the window. 

"A camp fire would be fun maybe Aiden and Lydia could join us. However, we didn't even bring food here." Ethan said looking to the window then back at Jackson. 

"I can fix both of those things, we just have to go to the store. Shower and then we can go." Jackson said flipping them over again kissing Ethan deep and long letting his cock move against his before he got up leaving the room. 

"Not fair, Jacks." Ethan shouted but he got up following his boyfriend.

~EJ LA AL JE~

Lydia and Aiden had gotten back to the house about the time Ethan and Jackson were coming out of the bedroom dressed after their shower. Aiden and she had brought the jet ski back hours earlier. They hadn't wanted to interupt the other couple so they'd gone to the beach. Instead of getting all the way in they had taken their shoes and boots off putting their feet in. They had also taken the motorcycle on a short drive to a shop she had loved two summers back. They had picked up a couple things there, which one had been a braclet that Aiden had put on her wrist. 

After Jackson and Ethan left to get the supplies for the camp fire, which they had agreed was a good idea, they gathered the wood. Once that had been done they had gone inside to find what they had to snack on. Aiden had told them to get the little cocktail weiners so they could make roast them at the fire too. Lydia watched Aiden make a dipping sauce from the stuff they had in the fridge that Jackson's parents left there. It wasn't much in the fridge, but enough to get them through two days at least. Then again Lydia knew that three werewolves there it wouldn't last probably a day at most. 

She had also found four sticks breaking them off so they could use them to put the marshmallows on. Aiden had used a knife to carve them to a point before getting four more since he wasn't wanting cocktail weiners on the sticky marshmallow sticks. She was pretty sure that Aiden didn't even know what a S'more was either. She had laughed when had said you put the marshmallow and the chocolate on the stick at the same time. He just hadn't been able to figure out how they stayed on.

"Okay, I made up two medium bowls of dipping sauce that Ethan and I like." Aiden said.

He explained how he made it by putting mustard and ketchup together then add a really small drop of mayo to it. Ethan had come up with it when they were thirteen. He'd mixed it up in a plate to eat with hot dogs and fries. Lydia tested it, but she wasn't that crazy about it. She made up a batch of mustard and ketchup mixed together without the mayo before adding some of the ranch dressing. She tried getting Aiden to try it, but he wouldn't at first not liking the smell. She tricked him into it with a kiss however. When she had pulled back she had stuck the spoon up getting him to open his mouth. 

"Come on, Jackson made this when we were like five. It's good and I don't care what you say." Lydia said letting out a laugh when Aiden started tickling her. 

"Don't care Angel, that stuff is nasty." Aiden said back kissing her neck before letting up on the tickling. He hadn't even been able to swallow it, he's spit it out into the sink. It was another reason she had been laughing at him.

~EJ LA AL JE~

"You calling yourself nasty huh? I told you that years ago when you tried eating worms." Ethan said when he walked in with Jackson setting the few things they had gotten down. He was glad that Jackson talked him into strapping the small storage box to the back of the motorcycle for the week. He wouldn't have been able to get what they had in the side pack he had.

"No, you dork. I'm talking about this dipping sauce that your boyfriend came up with when they were kids." Aiden said getting some on another spoonful before feeding it to Ethan. "Now tell me that isn't wrong?" He asked.

Ethan took it from the spoon letting it slide into his mouth. He wasn't sure how it was going to taste, but to him the smell wasn't that bad. He'd had enough strange mixtures from Aiden over the years nothing surprised him. He was just glad he wasn't the taste tester for their former packs anymore. Especially when Kali had cooked because most of the stuff had been burnt and he'd about gagged. 

"It's not bad, little tangier than what we mix in." Ethan said once he swallowed it. "You just don't like much in the way of good taste, butt munch." He grinned before Aiden punched him in the arm for the comment. "What?" 

"You three can have that dipping sauce then and I'll take the two bowls of ours that I made for us." Aiden said sticking his tongue out at his brother acting like he was hurt, but he was trying not to laugh. 

"Children there is enough of both for us to have what we like." Lydia said.

"Sorry love, but I'm not eating that sauce. I put mayo in salads because I don't like salad dressing." Aiden said kissing her before he started going through the bags. 

"Well if we didn't know he could cook we could say he didn't have good taste." Jackson joked. Ethan had however fed him some of the food that Aiden had made. They had a quick picnic a time or two in the woods. They had ate and just laid there looking up at the sky instead of having sex. It had been like a date night, which had been nice, but he already knew he was taking Ethan out somewhere soon.

"Laugh it up, but I know where you're ticklish at." Aiden said. "I saw Ethan get a hold of you in the kitchen yesterday afternoon." He smirked before he went for Jackson getting him under his arm. "If I didn't have good taste, I wouldn't be in love with Lydia either, hybrid boy." He added

~EJ LA AL JE~

Jackson let out a sound he'd swear he never made when Aiden started tickling him. He hadn't even remembered Aiden seeing what Ethan had done. Ethan was the only one that had ever known he was ticklish there and on his inner thigh. Aiden couldn't reach that one thankfully, but he did find one that had Jackson begging for mercy. He really hadn't known the back of his knees was a spot for him. He couldn't even reply to Aiden's remark about Lydia because he was having trouble breathing. It was nice to know Aiden did love his ex and had said it out loud. Though, the new nickname of hybrid boy he was really going have to get Aiden back for. 

"I thought I said to behave?" Lydia asked, but she'd been laughing along with Ethan at the two. 

"He started it, Lyd. You heard him talking bad about our sauce." Jackson said in his defense. "Yet neither one of you helped me." He added looking at Ethan and her.

"Sorry, but it was funny and nice watching you two. Funny because now I know another place I can get you." Ethan said before moving to Jackson wrapping his arms around his neck. "Nice because I'd worried about you two getting along. He loves you like I do, well brotherly, not exactly like I do." He amended after a moment since he knew that Aiden wasn't into guys. He might have played wingman for him at times years ago, but Aiden always left when he'd sealed the deal. He'd watched his back, but left the room so he could take care of buisness. 

"He called me hybrid boy too, you going to defend me over that one?" Jackson asked. 

"Aiden, don't call Jackson hybrid boy anymore. It's my nickname for him at times after we have sex and he's really cute and..." Ethan started but Jackson covered his mouth with his own not wanting the rest of it to be said.

"I'll try not to call him hybrid boy, but come on, he gets red ears when you call him that." Aiden said taking a picture of Jackson and his brother before setting his phone down. "Just never finish those details or I will have to find a way to wash my eyes out with soap and not go blind." 

"Lets move this outside boys. We can start the food and I got the drinks." Lydia said getting the bag the marshmallow and chocolate was in going towards the door. She was glad that Aiden and Jackson got along like Ethan was. It could have been a different story since at times their personalities were a like. 

~EJ LA AL JE~

Aiden got the campfire going before passing around the sticks he'd made earlier. They had divided up the marshmallows and chocolate along with the cocktail weiners. Ethan took one of the sauces that Aiden had made as well as one of the ones Lydia made. Aiden was convinced he had lost his mind, but he mixed them together putting the entire cocktail in it once he'd heated it up to his liking. 

Lydia and Aiden were snuggled close on one side of the fire circle he'd made with Jackson and Ethan on the other. It was just large enough that they could reach around with a little stretch and touch the others hand if they wanted to. The breeze coming off the ocean made it chili even if it was October. Aiden had one of his arms wrapped around Lydia making sure she didn't get cold. His body heat was helping too since it always ran about a hundred and ten. He was used to it though since all his life he'd been that way. The only time it really got to him was in the summer or during the full moon when it spiked near hundred and twenty. 

Ethan let Jackson help with the marshmallow since he hadn't known exactly why they'd needed the sticks. His thought defiantly hadn't been the way that Jackson had made it. He'd enjoyed it though and Jackson had licked the melted goo off his face. He'd returned the favor when the chocolate from Jackson's had sprayed out when he bit into it. 

Jackson was sitting as close as he could to Ethan with his hand moving along the inside of his shirt on his back. He had loved the look on Ethan's face when he'd been confused on how to make the S'more. He'd thought he'd been adorable and couldn't help but kiss it away before he'd shown Ethan what to do. He hadn't minded making the others either, but he'd let Ethan make their cocktail wieners while he'd been doing that. He'd tried some of the sauce that Ethan had made after combing it with what both theirs. It hadn't tasted that great, but he'd eaten it not wanting to see the smile fade from Ethan's face. 

Lydia fed Aiden one of the S'mores biting on the other side when he took his bite. It had the chocolate squirt into both their mouths instead of falling off one side. She couldn't help laughing when Aiden pulled back and the melted marshmallow had a long string of stickiness still attached to the cracker. It wouldn't come off his finger once it was on getting her to laugh more when he tried. 

Aiden leaned over kissing Lydia after he'd swallowed his portion of the S'more down. They both tasted like the sweet desert. He licked away the extra chocolate that had dripped at the corner of her mouth. He felt happy instead of worried that something was going to ruin their time together. The waves of the beach coming up, the sound of his brother and Jackson laughing, even Lydia's smile made him happy. It was the first time he'd really felt it coming from his self though. He'd felt Ethan's happiness every time he'd been with Jackson, though he'd thought it was Danny. Ethan had been happy since he'd gotten with Jackson even if he'd felt some anxiety from Ethan. 

~EJ LA AL JE~

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked not sure what to think of Aiden's sudden mood change.

"Yeah, I just realized I'm happy. For the first time since our parents were killed I'm happy." Aiden said looking back at her. "Ethan's happy too. I haven't heard him laugh like that in so long, Lyd. He's carefree and I don't have to worry about watching his back as much as I did. Though he watched mine more when it came to other things." Aiden replied giving her a smile. 

Lydia pulled Aiden closer kissing him putting everything she felt for him into it. She got it back in return resting her head against his when they pulled apart from the kiss. She didn't have to read emotions to see that Aiden was happy or that the two across from them were. Aiden saying that out loud made it a little bitter sweet knowing that they hadn't had much time to be carefree in their lives. She hadn't even known their parents had been killed until two days ago when Ethan had talked about it. 

"I'm so glad that you're happy, that both of you get to be happy." Lydia said. "We can take this week to do anything you want to do around here that you haven't." She added.

"I told Ethan the same thing, he has requested cliff diving." Jackson said breaking into their moment.

"I swear I am going to get you two for showing him Twilight yesterday." Aiden said looking at Lydia and Jackson. "I do not do diving into water, besides putting my feet in at the shore I hate the water." Aiden groaned.

"Lydia said it was good and she is technically my sister in-law now if we got by the werewolf laws. So your wife said it was a great movie and we had to watch it. How was I to know I'd really want to try cliff diving?" Ethan asked leaning into Jackson when Aiden tossed a marshmallow at him.

"Hey, no hitting my brother in-law." Lydia protested. "Or throwing the marshmallows away." She added with a laugh when Ethan threw it right back hitting Aiden right in the mouth. "He's got great aim at least. If you'd had it open it would have gone in." 

"You're supposed to be on my side, Angel." Aiden said before he reached over tickling her for laughing at him. 

~EJ LA AL JE~

Lydia squealed when he found her ticklish spot glad the plate had been empty since she dropped it. She got up taken off to the other side where Ethan and Jackson where. Aiden got her before she get to her safety making another squeal when he wrapped his arms around her lifting her feet off the ground in a hug. Ethan and Jackson laughed at the two of them while Jackson took a picture on his phone since he was the only one that brought one out. 

"Thanks for coming up with this idea." Ethan said turning to look at Jackson letting the other couple's happy sounds surround them. "I don't gotta worry about him anymore. She defiantly can work miracles, but so can you." He added glad that he'd found Jackson.

"What can I say, I really didn't want to move to London. I guess there was someone here that was waiting on me I didn't know about yet." Jackson replied moving so he was straddling Ethan bringing their mouths together. 

Life worked out in the long run after all they'd been through the twins had finally found some happiness. A banshee and werewolf/kanima hybrid had shattered everything they had known and made their lives better. They had also saved them from dying even if they were no longer alphas it didn't matter to them. They had the person that they both needed in their lives. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos and reviews.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I might add a story where Ethan and Jackson had to sneak around like was mentioned in this story. I really did like the idea that I came up with that Jackson didn't leave and Danny helped him sneak around with Ethan.
> 
> Thanks for reivews and kudos.


End file.
